<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uh Oh Prince AU by Catboy_Venti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034120">Uh Oh Prince AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catboy_Venti/pseuds/Catboy_Venti'>Catboy_Venti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Princes &amp; Princesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catboy_Venti/pseuds/Catboy_Venti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aaaa OC work between me and my friends' OC lol- its a prince AU i literally came up with on the spot with the song "Experience" by Ludovico Einaudi.<br/>anyways bye :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uh Oh Prince AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Atoma family was a well known one, a royal family that kept their lives private and let little information on themselves out to the public. When the news had gotten out about their son being born, excitement spread through the town. There was now an heir to the crown, their newborn son was named Oliver, Oliver Atoma. The new prince had a quiet childhood, running alone in the halls of the castle.</p>
<p>Though he was a boy, his mother despised the fact she didn't have a girl. Matilda Atoma was the mother to the prince, and she wanted a daughter. Matilda wanted a young girl to dress up and get along with, but when the son arrived, she was outraged. Her husband however, was proud and excited to finally have a son, a prince to one day take his place as king. Though Matilda was upset, she kept her smile for the press and acted happy she had a boy, but behind the scenes, the woman made her son dress like a girl. She forced him into dresses, making their maids curl his hair and put on makeup. She taught him to dance with a man, telling him that women are only seen and not heard. Oliver of course, was influenced by this, becoming more feminine and quiet. The king was always busy, working day and night solving the towns peoples' problems, having little to no time with his son.</p>
<p>When Oliver was old enough, his mother taught him about marriage, telling him how great of a husband he'd be, and that soon enough they'd find a wife for him to marry. Oliver just gave a gentle nod like he was taught, frowning softly and heading back to his room. He took off his tiara and heels, sitting on his bed and thinking for a moment, he was a sixteen year old boy dressing and acting like a princess.</p>
<p>"A wife.. and marriage..?" He thought to himself, getting up and taking off his dress, changing into a nightgown and getting back in bed.</p>
<p>"A wife..to dance with..and continue the family line.." He said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"I can't overthink this..Mother knows what's best for me..I'll listen to her, and follow her lead.." He decided, laying in bed and turning off his lamp, soon falling asleep.</p>
<p>The next morning, Oliver was awoken by his mother tapping and lightly shaking him. "Oliver dear! we must get ready, your father has planned a Ball for tonight!"<br/>
He woke up from her voice, looking to her in confusion, eventually nodding and getting up. "yes. I will be there in a moment, mother.." he responded in a tired voice, sitting up and getting ready. Oliver walked to his closet and changed into the dress his mother had given him, going to the maids room to have them do his hair and makeup. Matilda was ecstatic, clapping her hands together and letting the maids fancy up her son. She started conversation directly, immediately getting to the point.</p>
<p>"Oliver dearest, today is the day you meet the young woman you're about to marry," She said, a smile creeping onto her lips. Matilda was already dressed up and ready, continuing to speak:</p>
<p>"Oh she's a lovely young lady, she is coming to dance with you tonight! I made sure to explain to her family why you are dressing the way you are. I didn't want any rumors to get to the press!" She explained, standing straight, her hands resting on her hips. Oliver's' soft voice soon rose into the air, looking to his mother.</p>
<p>"But mother..I'm not fully ready to marry.." He said, the maids all around him, curling his hair and putting golden clips with shining diamonds in his hair to hold it back.</p>
<p>"oh yes you are dearest, your birthday is coming up! My child, its almost May! your birthday is weeks away and you're about to be seventeen! you must be prepared to marry." The woman quickly spoke, her smile fading into an angered frown.</p>
<p>"You do not have a choice. I've picked a lovely princess for you, she is perfect for you and you are going to be wed with her whether you like it or not." The lady hissed, walking off and parting with a couple more words:</p>
<p>"When I come back in here, I better see my son ready and excited to marry. I'm going to talk to your father and get the last preparations for the Ball complete." Matilda left without another word, leaving the boy to finish getting ready. The maids did his make up and made sure he was pretty in every way possible, not wanting to disappoint the queen.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the preparations were complete and it was mere hours before the Ball. Oliver was walking around and thanking the maids, talking to some to pass the time. His mother was talking to the king, informing him that her son was ready. The day became night, music playing in the ballroom, guests were arriving and beginning to talk and dance. Oliver however, was sitting nervously on the chair next to his mothers throne. The royal family was greeting the guests and waiting on everyone on the list to arrive, there was a certain family..a family with a tall attractive boy. The boy had caught Olivers' attention, getting up from the chair and walking down the steps, picking up his gown to avoid ruining it, heading over to the queen.</p>
<p>"Mother..who is this family?" He asked politely, the boy and the family in front of him introduced themselves one by one. The boy he'd taken interest in was another prince, a tall prince with long brunette hair neatly put into a ponytail.</p>
<p>"Oh Oliver dear, this is the Murphy family, I'm sure I've told you about them!" The queen exclaimed, giving her son a look to play along. Oliver nodded and indeed played along, bowing a little to the other prince.</p>
<p>"I have.. my apologies for not recognizing," The smaller boy apologized, looking to him.</p>
<p>"I am sure you know who I am, but I'm the prince of the Atoma family..Oliver..Oliver Atoma." He said politely, looking to the other prince who soon introduced himself after, bowing and extending a hand to him.</p>
<p>"It's a pleasure and honor to meet you, My name is Erin, my family rules a couple cities over." The taller male said, Oliver taking his hand and bowing again. Matilda talked to the family, Oliver and Erin walking off in separate ways, Atoma didn't like talking to people, his mother always told him he couldn't speak unless he had a reason to. After mere minutes of walking around and looking out windows, his mother called for him another family with a young princess waiting at the entrance.</p>
<p>"Oliver! Your soon to be wife is here to meet you!" The woman exclaimed, her son soon walking over and giving a gentle bow, doing what his mother taught him and introducing himself to his 'soon to be wife' as his mother said.</p>
<p>"It is such an honor to meet you here, I plan to treat you well. My name, though I'm sure you know it, is Oliver. I hope to be a pleasant husband to you." The boy spoke, just as he practiced it, looking to the young woman in front of him and gently kissing her hand. The lady giggled and bowed as well.</p>
<p>"You're very formal Oliver, thank you much for your promise and kind words." The young woman spoke, introducing herself after. "My name is Anna, I plan to be your perfect wife." She said in a sweet and calm tone, smiling softly and turning back to Oliver's mother, talking to her.</p>
<p>The blue haired prince walked off again, frowning and walking over to a window, his white heels clicking on the ground with every step he took. He looked outside, frowning softly and thinking to himself, admiring the moon and how it shined brightly in the night.</p>
<p>"I don't want this, I'm not ready for this.." The young man thought, trying not to cry. Soon hearing footsteps behind him, he cleared his head and quickly turned around, seeing the tall brunette in front of him.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking about over here?" The fellow prince jokes, giving a chuckle and continuing to speak:</p>
<p>"You don't look happy, isn't today the day you meet your wife? Shouldn't you be happy?" The taller boy asked, looking out the window. He'd taken interest in the blue haired prince as well, trying to get close to him.</p>
<p>"I should...shouldn't I.." Oliver said, looking at the stars. "Don't you think it's unfair, Erin? I'm getting married to a young woman I don't know a thing about..not only that. But I don't think I'm...I'm interested in women.." The small prince said in a sad tone.</p>
<p>Erin looked to the boy, admiring him. Oliver was a small and attractive boy, petite and pretty. He had long hair that was a navy blue color, a white streak in his hair that practically glowed in the night. The blue haired prince had the most beautiful eyes to Erin, though they were gray, they sparkled when the moon shown on them, his eyelashes long and his eyeliner complimenting his eye shape perfectly. After a small moment of silence and admiring, the brunette finally spoke.</p>
<p>"Not interested in women..hm? I've never heard of that. But Oliver I understand where you're coming from." Erin said, looking back out the window. "I don't have an interest in women either, my parents haven't tried to look for a wife for me anyway. My parents don't really.. care for me, that is the best way I can put it," He explained, looking back to the smaller male. "There's no way you can get out of an arranged marriage..but if you want my advice, I'd say you run." Erin looked at the boy, speaking in a stern tone.</p>
<p>Olivers' eyes widened and he looked to the fellow prince, putting his hands to his chest. "E-Erin what are you thinking..! I can't run from here! I'm an heir to the throne! running is not an option for me..!" The small boy exclaimed, Erin not phased.</p>
<p>"Oliver you have to listen to me..there's no way out of an arranged marriage. Running IS your only option. You're a pretty boy and you don't deserve to be shoved in a relationship you don't want.." The brunette prince looked to Oliver, putting a hand on his shoulder and admiring him.</p>
<p>"It's either you run, or you get stuck with a woman you don't love..you can't break her heart. It's obvious she likes you..but you don't like her, and it's going to be a gross and painful marriage, Oli it's not worth it.." Erin tried explaining to him again, Atoma looked to him, frozen in thought for a moment.</p>
<p>'That nickname.."Oli"...he called me Oli..' Oliver thought, he thought and thought over and over what he should do. He was interested in the boy in front of him, and the boy in front of him was interested in him as well. The younger male shook his head.</p>
<p>"Erin I can't..it's not smart..i'm sorry but I just can't.." Atoma made up his mind and walked off, his heels making those same clicks again with every step. He walked around the castle, thinking more and more. The ball had just started and wasn't going to end for a long time. While walking, he heard footsteps again, recognizing them and turning around.</p>
<p>"Erin I've made up my mind..I can't.." Oliver said, turning to him, Erin shaking his head and extending a hand to him.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to try and change your mind..I just want to dance." The Murphy said, Oliver sighing softly and taking his hand. The music echoed in the halls of the castle, Erin putting an arm around Olivers' waist, beginning to dance with him.</p>
<p>The two instantly clicked, dancing and closing their eyes. The faint echo of music fueling their steps, one after another. They danced for who knows how long, Oliver twirling with the guide of the other prince, his dress lightly touching the floor and his curls bouncing at every step he made. Erin admired the boy in front of him, dancing with him and admiring his features more and more with every passing second, the way he danced..the way he spoke.. the way those sparkling hair clips caught the light..everything, he fell more and more for Oliver with every dancing step they took. Soft breaths rose in the air as the two of them continued to dance to the music echoing in the castle, hand in hand they danced. Oliver admired Erin in the same way, the way Erin's' perfect ponytail rested over his shoulder, those dark eyes of him that managed to sparkle, his smooth voice and soft accent, he loved it..he loved everything about the boy.</p>
<p>It had been mere hours and with every passing second they got to know each other better and better, falling more and more in love. After hours of dancing they finally slowed down to a stop, Oliver looking up to the fellow prince, speaking in a stern tone for the first time in his life.</p>
<p>"Erin..I've changed my mind.." Oliver declared, looking to Erin, the brunette giving him a confused and surprised look, Oliver explaining soon after.</p>
<p>"I want to run. I want to run away. I want to run away from here, but not alone. I need you..I want to run away with you. I want to be with you, I don't want to marry that woman..I want to marry you Erin. I don't care if it's only been hours, I love you. I knew from the second you walked in I liked you..the more we talked the more I fell in love with you..in these hours I've spent with you I've fallen in love..my mother has been putting me on dates with random women and every time I never liked them..I've never felt this kind of attraction to someone..Erin please..will you run away with me..?" Atoma looked to him, extending his hand again.</p>
<p>The tall brunette took a while to answer, shocked and the smaller princes' tone, thinking for a moment and nodding, taking his hand.</p>
<p>"Absolutely. But when do you want to go-" Erin couldn't even finish before Oliver took his hand and started running.</p>
<p>"Now!" Oliver said, giggling and running to an exit, he made sure to go to the exit away from his mother, running out the door.</p>
<p>The two didn't run for long before Matilda found out her son was nowhere to be found, sending guards after them. Oliver ran out of breath quickly, not caring about the dress, the bottom of the dress being covered in mud and dirt. After only minutes of running, a guard had found them and was now chasing them, asking for backup. Erin held Olivers' hand, running and panting, the guards running after them, shouting.</p>
<p>"Prince Atoma! Matilda requires you to return to the castle at once!" The man called after them, Oliver continuing to run, panting and holding Erins' hand, starting to cry.</p>
<p>'please..please please please!!' Oliver shouted at himself in his mind, crying and continuing to run, out of breath and full of adrenaline.</p>
<p>Running, running running and more running, the two of them continued to run. Both of them were out of breath and barely holding up, their legs numb. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping them up, Erin finding an empty mansion, pointing to it.</p>
<p>"Oli!! right there! It's the abandoned mansion from the past royal family! we can get there, hide, have shelter, and finally rest!" The brunette exclaimed, his ponytail falling out, holding the smaller boys' hand. Oliver nodded and continued running, finally getting there. Erin closed the mansion doors and putting chairs in front of them, hugging his love and kissing his forehead, the both of them catching their breath after a while. Oliver smiled softly, starting to laugh, his sweet and short giggles filling the empty mansion.</p>
<p>"Erin! we did it! we ran away!" The blue haired boy laughed and held Erins' hands.</p>
<p>"we did Oli..we ran and we finally got away.." Murphy chuckled as well, kissing Oliver's forehead.</p>
<p>The two of them stayed in the mansion, over time fixing it up and making it their own home. Matilda and her husband were devastated, continuing to search for her son, crying and telling the townspeople to keep an eye out and search for her son, the townspeople worried and doing as the queen had ordered. Oliver and Erin got closer as time went on, their relationship getting better with each passing day, the old abandoned mansion now their own, all fancied up again. After months Oliver finally decided to visit his parents again, looking to Erin.</p>
<p>"Erin..my parents are worried about me, if I visit them I can stop their worries," Oliver said, holding his lovers' hand.</p>
<p>"Oliver..it's a risk..what if they don't let you come back.." Erins' eyes were filled with worry, holding his boyfriends' hand and looking at him.</p>
<p>"I won't let them, I promise..I'll be back in a few hours okay..? I promise" Atoma assured his lover, kissing his cheek and slowly getting up, changing and leaving.</p>
<p>Oliver ran back home, getting that same rush from before, smiling softly at the memory and arriving at his castle, walking inside.</p>
<p>"Mother! Mother I'm home! I've come to visit!" The prince exclaimed, Matilda hearing her sweet sons' voice and rushing to him, hugging him tightly and kissing him all over.</p>
<p>"Oliver! oh my dearest son I've missed you! where have you been! Why did you run from here! oh my dear baby.." The woman asked millions of questions, hugging her son and kissing his head.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry mother..I didn't want to marry Anna..I didn't want to hurt her..I fell in love with someone else..and we live in the old mansion nearby," He explained, his mother nodding quickly and shushing him.</p>
<p>"I don't care anymore Oliver..I'm just glad you're alive.." Matilda kept her son close, kissing the princes' head. "I was wondering why the mansion was fixed up anyway.." She said, letting him go.</p>
<p>"I'm assuming you want to leave now," The queen said with a saddened tone and look on her face, holding the princes' hand.</p>
<p>"I must mother..I'm sorry..but now you know where I am, and I can still be king one day, I promise mother. When I become king I'll live here again, and I'll make sure the town is run right." Oliver said, a soft smile on his face, letting go of his mothers hand.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll be a great king Oliver..I'm so sorry for how I've treated you.." The queen apologized and softly cried, Oliver comforting her for a bit before letting go, heading to the doors.</p>
<p>"I'll be sure to visit as much as I can," The  boy said, waving goodbye and running back home to his lover, hugging him and kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                                               "I'm home, Erin."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>